It´s not like other fairy tales
by Kary-chan
Summary: Todas las personas en este mundo somos especiales, o eso decía Nana.... todos poseemos magia interna que a veces sale en maneras tan diferentes... la cosa esta en saber apreciar esa magia...
1. Wish 1

+ Prólogo +

_Todas las personas en este mundo somos especiales, o eso decía Nana... todos poseemos magia interna que a veces sale en maneras tan diferentes... la cosa esta en saber apreciar esa magia..._

_Yo era pequeño, pero la recuerdo; su largo cabello sedoso, que cuando se agachaba a abrazarme me hacia cosquillas en la nariz y yo reía.. entonces ella reía y me tomaba en brazos... y yo aspiraba el dulce perfume que emanaba de su cuello..._

_También recuerdo unos ojos azules... y un hombre sonriendo tras el cristal... ella mostraba la fotografía y sonreía... decía que él cuidaba de nosotros... yo solo miraba por largas horas esa fotografía, pensando adonde se habría ido ese hombre, y por que, en ocasiones en el cristal de ese portarretrato se podían divisar pequeñas motitas de agua seca..._

_También recuerdo haber tenido entre mis manos nieve que no estaba fría.. y fuego que no quemaba... pero después de eso... los recuerdos desaparecen en medio de una oscuridad que se los traga poco a poco... su cabello, su aroma.. esos ojos azules... la dulces canciones de Nana... sus sonrisas... y también mi vida..._

_Repito y repito la tonada... no quiero olvidarla... repito y repito esa canción de cuna... pues se todo eso se podría olvidar tan fácilmente como esa pequeña hoja ha sido arrancada por el viento._

† **IT´S NOT LIKE OTHER FAIRY TALE †**

_Por Kary-chan._

**_ I will be there for you my love, I will stand by your side.. (Yo estaré ahí para ti, mi amor, yo estaré a tu lado...)_**

Wish 1 

Aunque a pesar de que debería de ir mirando a la hermana que lo acompañaba apacible por el solitario y frió pasillo de hospital, pues esta se esforzaba por mantener una conversación; él iba absorto en mirar sus zapatos tenis de ese color beige opaco... no, no los miraba por egocentrismo... iba pensando en ella... no mejoraba e incluso ya no lo recordaba... le partía el corazón cada vez que entraba en ese cuarto y su madre le preguntaba quien era.

Odiaba que no lo recordara, y odiaba perderla poco a poco... odiaba que llego a tal punto que para que estuviera bien atendida la tuvo que meter a ese hospital.

-Joven Yuy... no se preocupe, como ha visto su madre esa bien atendida en nuestras instalaciones.-

-Hnn...- contesto el chico deteniendo su andar, levanto la cabeza haciendo que se mirasen sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto -no me preocupo por eso hermana Sandra... si no que... es cada día mas difícil ver como la pierdo...- se paso la mano por el cabello retirando los rebeldes mechones de su rostro y mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera la hermana -estoy pensando en ya no venir...-

-No diga eso!... le aseguro que ella se contenta cuando tiene visitas.. si tan solo mas de nuestros pacientes no fueran abandonados por sus familiares cercanos...- dijo mirando con pesar al jardín donde varios de los internos paseaban -es como si los consideraran inmundos...-

El chico solo sonrió para tranquilizar a la hermana -no se preocupe.. no lo haré.. me duele.. pero mas me dolería dejarle como si fuera un perrito sin dueño.. es mi madre por Dios!...- apretó los puños -y me duele tanto perderla en vida... soy ya un extraño para ella.-

Sintió la delicada mano de la hermana posarse en su hombro -no se preocupe... el amor permanece aunque usted no se de cuenta...- el solo sonrió. -ahora si me disculpa debo irme a atender mis obligaciones... pero espero verle el próximo fin de semana-

Solo salió un triste suspiro de sus labios, -aquí estaré..- murmuro aunque ya la hermana Sandra no pudo escucharlo. Se encamino al jardín que tenia que ser pasado para ir al pequeño recibidor y de ahí ir a las puertas de acero que comunicaban con el mundo exterior. Mas al dar una ultima mirada hacia el jardín vio a una chica, su pelo largo y castaño caía sobre la sudadera grisacea que llevaba, su mano estaba cerca de su rostro y en el dedo índice cómodamente estaba una mariposa color azul pálido, de pronto la chica quito su mirada de la mariposa y la poso en él, sus ojos amatista lo veían fijamente, haciendo que el solo atinara a quedarse ahí parado mirando también.

Observo como la chica había dicho algo moviendo lentamente los labios, para después hacer que la mariposa tomara vuelo, perdiendo su hermosa mirada en el cielo siguiendo con la vista a la mariposa hasta que esta seguramente se perdió de su vista.

-Joven Yuy aun no se marcha?- le hizo sobresaltar una voz, al girarse vio a otra de las hermanas -no hermana.. es que...- y miro de reojo de nuevo hacia donde estaba sentada la chica.

-Aaaah.. tiene una belleza inusual ¿verdad?... - ahora ambos, la religiosa y el, miraban en silencio a la chica que seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -el chico Maxwell llego aquí por razones muy tristes y escalofriantes...-

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto interesado, ¿había dicho chico, pues vaya que era un chico muy particular, no se veía todo los días chicos con esos rasgos y facciones tan delicadas que daban esa apariencia andrógina.

La religiosa se llevo una mano a la mejilla como si no debiera de hablar de ese tema, pero a la vez se muriera por contar la historia. -Pues según cuentan.. el mato a su propia abuela.. fue encontrado en el cuarto lleno de sangre con la cabeza de la abuela en su regazo.. al parecer le había sacado los ojos... pero no solo eso... cuentan que anteriormente en otro pueblo le hizo lo mismo a su madre.. pero la abuela lo trato de controlar...-

Miro un tanto incrédulo a la hermana para después volver a ver el chico, había recogido sus rodillas cerca de la cara y abrazaba sus piernas, seguía viendo el cielo grisáceo debido a las nubes que amenazan tormenta –y... como llegó aquí?...-

-En el testamento de la señora Maxwell decía que debía ser internado en este hospital... lo mas raro es que el chico es muy calmado... inclusive introvertido... no lo creería capaz de esas cosas que dicen de él.. ¿verdad?-

Heero negó muy lento con la cabeza –no.. en verdad que no.. por que eso que me cuenta parecen actos de un verdadero demonio y el parece...-

-Un ángel..- completó la hermana sonriendo –si... así es...-

Heero dio un paso, con la clara intención de acercarse al chico, pero una campana comenzó a repicar constantemente, ya eran las seis de la tarde, hora en que todos los visitantes debían de marcharse.

-Joven Yuy... lo acompaño a la salida- le dijo la hermana que le había contado la historia del chico Maxwell, no tuvo mas alternativa que seguir a la hermana que ya lo jalaba de un brazo hacia la salida.

-El... el no tiene a nadie que lo visite?- pregunto cuando ya estaba en la antesala de irse.

-No... es triste... esta solo en el mundo... aunque parece no importarle...- la hermana lucia triste por el chico.

-Ya veo... hasta el próximo fin de semana, hermana.

-Hasta luego Joven Yuy..- le sonrió la hermana despidiéndolo con la mano.

Al llegar hasta su carro seguía pensativo, no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, parecía... parecía como una imagen sacada de una ilustración de esos libros antiguos para niños de hadas.. o así lo había sentido él, al abrir la portezuela se fijo en que la mariposa azul revoloteaba tras él...

Definitivamente, la soledad ya lo estaba poniendo melancólico...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

La ciudad siempre se encontraba solitaria en los fines de semana, ya fuera por que esta estaba cerca de un lago y media ciudad salía a vacacionar, mientras que la otra le pensaba al frió que hacia por esos meses en que todavía la primavera no da paso al calor, pero lo que fuera agradecía pues el trafico era mínimo y el tiempo en recorrer la ciudad también lo era.

Y es que el hospital Saint Louis no estaba tan cerca de la ciudad, se podría decir estaba al principio de las afueras de la ciudad, muy cercano al bosque.

Ese día llevaba un ramo de flores a su madre, quien lo agradeció y se puso a contar sobre el estado del tiempo, para después preguntarle como se llamaba y por que estaba ahí... de nuevo sus puños se apretaron, mas solo sonrió y contesto con voz calmada y una sonrisa.

-Soy Heero, tu hijo mamá...-

-¿Hijo?..- se giro y su mirada se topo con el espejo que colgaba en la pared contigua -¿y ella quien es?...- pregunto al ver su propio reflejo.

Heero no pudo mas, se levanto y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, apretando los puños... camino por el inmenso jardín que más bien parecía un parque, no se quería topar con las hermanas que le daban o demostraban la lastima que sentían por su madre, o por él, daba igual... sin quererlo llego hasta el árbol donde la anterior visita había visto al chico, pero este no estaba ahí...

O eso había pensado, por que se dio cuenta que el chico estaba en otro de los árboles cercanos, recargado viendo como una hoja caía lentamente al suelo, pegada muy a su cuerpo, como s la hoja al caer siguiera el propio contorno del chico. Algo curioso.. los árboles no perdían hojas en plena primavera...

Dio un paso, haciendo que sus tenis aplastaran el césped produciendo un leve crujir, pero el chico de ojos amatista ni se dio cuenta, o al menos no le tomo importancia.

-Hola...- saludo, el chico solo movió la cabeza y sus ojos lo miraron de reojo, pero nada mas, Heero entonces alargo la mano para saludarlo. –soy Heero...-

El chico Maxwell se tomo su tiempo para tomar la mano que le era ofrecida, primero miro a Heero de cabeza a pies, y luego se centro en sus ojos, mas sin embargo sonrió y tomo la mano, suave... en su cuerpo chocaron varias corrientes eléctricas al sentir el tacto del joven de ojos violetas.

-Soy Duo...-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan apartado?...-

Duo solo se encogió de hombros – nada... solo.. pensaba... pero tu eres el que se aparto.. ¿qué no vienes a visitar a alguien?-

-A mi madre...- contesto Heero recargándose en el árbol y mirando el cielo –pero da lo mismo si vengo o no...-

-Al menos te queda familia en este mundo..- le dijo Duo, Heero lo miro y constato como el chico sonreía.

Una brisa comenzó a soplar, moviendo el flequillo de ambos, y el pelo suelto del chico bonito, se quedaron un momento callados, algo nada raro entre dos desconocidos.

-¿Conoces la leyenda del amatista..?- pregunto Duo sentándose y tomando la hoja que por fin había tocado el suelo, girándola entre sus finos dedos.

-No.. pero estaré encantado de que me la cuentes...-

-Oh bueno... dicen que había un Dios que amaba demasiado a una mortal, esta era bella y amable... una persona que era inevitable que un Dios se enamorará de ella, pero en esa época los Dioses estaban en guerra con los del inframundo... así que estos idearon que si mataban a la hermosa mortal, el Dios estaría tan acongojado que seria una ventaja para ellos en esa guerra... así que la mataron.. el Dios cuando se dio cuenta fue hasta el inframundo para acabar con sus propias manos a los despreciables seres que habían matado a su amor, pero ahí lo hirieron gravemente... herido y solamente esperando la muerte fue hasta la lapida de la mortal, y lloro por primera vez... pero sus lagrimas se mezclaron con su propia sangre... y cayo arriba de la lapida.. entonces esta tomo el aspecto de una bella joya... una joya que brillaba y poseía la sangre y las lagrimas de un Dios...-

Heero callaba, no sabia que decir, era una hermosa leyenda...

-Es triste.. pero a la vez hermosa, ¿verdad?.. no todos los finales son felices- dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la parte trasera del pantalón. –Fue un placer platicar contigo... hasta luego!- y sin mas se fue corriendo...

Era un chico muy extraño y sin embargo –es atrayente ..- pensó en voz alta mientras sonreía, sin duda quería seguir sabiendo mas de él, y tal vez con mas visitas lo conseguiría.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Otra semana había pasado rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de nuevo sábado, día de las visitas, ese día solo estaba ahí sentado, frente a su madre quien sonreía y se mecía en la silla, cerro los ojos y suspiro... dolía tanto verla así...

Mas unos gritos de una habitación continua de la de su madre.

-¡NO! ¡DEJENME... EL VIENE POR MI... SERA MEJOR MORIR EN EL FUEGO!- escucho una voz que había conocido hacia apenas una semana, corrió cuando la palabra fuego se mezcló con el humo, y los gritos histéricos de las hermanas mientras la alarma contra fuego sonaba como condenada.

-Hermana Sara! ¿esta bien?-

-Joven Yuy!... Duo... no quiere salir de la habitación.. y lamentablemente es muy fuerte cuando esta así de terco!.- le dijo evidenciando en su cara la angustia.

Heero entro a la habitación, las llamas la comenzaban a rodear, pero Duo parecía estar a salvo en medio de esta. –Duo!.- lo llamo, este se giro.

-No saldré!.. esto tiene que acabar ya!...-

-Claro que acabara si no sales, tonto!...- dijo acercándose para tomarlo en brazos.

-Pero no entiendes!- y aunque por los gritos que había escuchado antes de acercarse a la habitación había supuesto que Duo se encontraba fuera de si, no lo estaba, sus ojos reflejaban serenidad y que estaba mas seguro que nada. –estará todo mejor si yo...- pero Heero no lo dejo terminar, jalo su mano para acercarlo a su cuerpo y después se lo echo al hombro.

-Nada esta mejor cuando muere una persona- le dijo con voz seca mientras lo sacaba del cuarto antes de que las llamas se intensificarán y fuera imposible salir.

-Te lo dije Teresa!... no debíamos aceptar a ese chico!.. trae mala suerte!- se escucho la chillona voz de una hermana que estaba reunida con otra y por las mejillas de ambas se veía que estaban discutiendo de algo... no hubo duda que ese algo era Duo.

Las alarmas contra incendio habían dejado de sonar y ahora caía una pequeña lluvia en la habitación de la cual había sacado a Duo.

Lo bajo y en cuanto escucho el comentario de la hermana la miro algo resentido por las palabras, después miro a Duo, pero este solo miraba el suelo y sonreía tristemente...

"_Demonio de la mala suerte... ángel de la muerte... el demonio en persona"_, todas esas voces que poseían la misma repugnancia y miedo con que las había escuchado por primera vez.. .seguían resonando tal cual en su cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oídos... dejar de escucharlas, olvidarlas, era lo que mas deseaba.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo desprotegido... en el testamento de la señora Maxwell quedo claro que lo debíamos de cuidar.. esta pagada toda su manutención. Además no lo podemos echar como si fuera un perrito sin dueño, es un chico Emily!..-

-¿y que esperamos? ¿qué queme todo el hospital? ¿qué mate a alguien, te recuerdo, Teresa, que no le estamos dando medicamentos para controlarlo por tu lastima hacia él!... es un peligro para si mismo y para los demás pacientes, ya lo has visto!.. Él necesita a una persona que se entregue a cuerpo y alma a sus cuidados!...-

Heero estaba confundido, asombrado... ¡¿cómo rayos podían discutir de ese tema precisamente frente al chico!... apretaba los nudillos, algo que últimamente hacia mucho, y es que es sentimiento de impotencia por todo lo que le rodeaba se hacia mas fuerte.

Miro de reojo a Duo quien se había recargado en la pared y sentado mientras su cara la ocultaba entre sus rodillas...

-Yo me haré cargo de él!...- grito, incluso antes de su cerebro hubiera tomado la decisión, las palabras habían ya resonado en el viento.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+–+-+-+-+

Notas de la autora: yeeeeeeei! La primera parte de esta historia, serán solo tres capis.. es que iba a ser one shot.. pero salió larga la historia n.nU... por eso mejor no... se tendrán que esperar juar juar juar.

Por favor por favor, dejen sus opiniones para este fic! Por favor

Dejen Reviews

Matta ne!


	2. Wish 2

† **_IT´S NOT LIKE OTHER FAIRY TALE †_**

**_No more blood, I will be there for you my love... (no mas sangre, yo estaré ahí para ti mi amor)_**

_Wish 2_

Las dos religiosas dejaron de discutir y lo voltearon a mirar sorprendidas –eso que dice es imposible Joven Yuy... ¿ que usted no tiene a su madre aquí?... por algo será..- le dijo la hermana a quien habían llamado Emily.

Después de mirar a Heero miraron a Duo, seguía sentado y aparentemente lejano a la discusión –lo sé..- dijo Heero – mi madre esta aquí por que ella ya perdió conciencia de todo...- y era tan difícil cuidarla, difícil anímicamente.. moralmente...

-Ja.. como si el no estuviera igual...- dijo despectivamente la religiosa llamada Emily.

-Pero el no!...- contesto Heero elevando la voz –él sabe quien es.. se puede valer por si mismo.. yo solo.. tendría que cuidar que no se lastimara ¿cierto?... entonces eso es lo que haré.-

-Pero Joven...- hablo de repente la hermana Teresa -¿esta seguro?...- sus ojos mostraban que se preocupaba por el destino de Duo.

Heero contesto con una afirmación de la cabeza.

-Entonces tiene la autorización...- habló una voz femenina suave y grave, a ellos se acerco la Madre Superiora, lo miro por un momento para después mirar a Duo, el chico había levantando la cabeza y miraba fijamente a Heero. –es el segundo incendio que se causa, o causa no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, en la habitación del joven Maxwell... si usted se compromete a cuidarlo... pero no nos haremos responsable si algo malo le sucede a usted o su hogar...- ¿para que mentir?... tener ahí al joven Maxwell le había causado un gran problema a la Madre Superiora, varias de las hermanas temían pues decían que el chico era el mismo diablo, o causaba destrucción o mala suerte a donde quiera que iba, y considerando las historias que se contaban sobre el pasado del chico no las culpaba.

Si el joven se iba de ahí, seria un respiro para todos, religiosas y pacientes.

-Tomaré el riesgo...- contesto Heero, girándose al momento para ver a Duo, este estaba recargado en la pared y lo veía impasible, sus ojos amatista lo estudiaban concienzudamente...

Entonces Heero cayo en cuenta... trataban a Duo como alguien que no pudiera decidir su destino, como un loco o algo parecido, siendo que él había comprobado que el chico no estaba tan apartado del mundo real como los demás creían debido a su hermetismo social, o tal vez lo creían por su pasado...

-Duo!.. ¿no estas contento?.. vivirás con el joven de ojos como mar...- dijo Teresa acercándose a Duo y abrazándolo, Heero supuso que la hermana Teresa era quien cuidaba de Duo, ¿joven de ojos de mar...? sonrió, pues entonces él era el joven de ojos de piedra preciosa...

Mas Duo seguía mirando fijamente a Heero, hasta que sonrió y cerro los ojos –si el quiere hacer eso.. por mi esta bien, señorita Teresa...-

La Madre Superiora tomo a Heero por el brazo y lo hizo caminar, mientras llegaban a la oficina principal ella hablaba –el señor Maxwell tiene una fortuna, que es con lo que se paga su estancia aquí, usted tendrá derecho cada mes a lo que equivaldría al pago de esta...-

-No lo necesito...-

-No se niegue, joven Yuy. Usted tomara bajo su cargo a Duo, y aunque no lo quiera tiene que encargarse de todo y eso incluye la herencia más todo lo relacionado-

-Bien...- contesto pasándose la mano por el lado derecho de la cabeza, que fastidiosos eran esos tramites.. ¿y por que el había querido llevar a Duo a su casa, por alguna razón, sentía que debía hacerlo, no, no por que fuera un deber que se siente cuando uno esta bajo de moral o por que sintiera lastima por Duo... no... si no por que en ese momento, lo quiso hacer.. y aun quería, algo en él estaba conectado con ese chico, y el quería saber qué y por qué.

Para cuando salió de la oficina de la Madre Superiora, Duo ya lo esperaba acompañado de la hermana Teresa. El pelo del chico estaba recogido en una trenza, y sus ropas era una holgada camisa negra junto a un pantalón de mezclilla; la hermana Teresa tenia a Duo por los hombros y sonreía. –cuídense por favor... – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Duo –te extrañare pequeño...-

Duo solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y aunque lo dijo en voz muy baja contesto a la despedida de la hermana.

Al entrar al coche, Duo no dijo nada mas, Heero tampoco lo considero necesario, aunque si se espero un mar de preguntas por parte del chico de ojos violetas, pero tampoco llegaron esas preguntas, en silencio viajaron al centro de la ciudad, el departamento de Heero tenia un estilo medio victoriano, de esos que carecen de espacio y ventanas, pero al parecer Heero se había esforzado para que pareciera lo contrario, pues ya adentro era muy hermoso y hogareño.

Duo entro mirando a su alrededor, sin decir nada se encamino a una pequeña mesa que estaba debajo de un espejo –hortensias..- dijo tocando con sus finos dedos las hojas de los flores , después sonrío –me gustan...-

-A mi también...- contesto Heero.

Se sonrió divertido –lo sé... también te gusta la leche con miel... el pan recién horneado y odias a los perros...- le dijo, siguiendo con su paseo por la casa admirando cada detalle, y dejando a un perplejo Heero en pleno pasillo ¿cómo era que ese chico recién conocido sabia sus gustos?...

Tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca y comenzar a caminar, para enseñarle por si mismo a su invitado su nuevo hogar.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A Duo le gustaba a miel, las fresas frescas, mirar la lluvia, y estar junto al chico que recién había conocido, pero que había esperado hace mucho y sin duda conocía bien, a veces se quedaba viendo su rostro, y en esas ocasiones entendía por que su madre sonreía al ver esa fotografía.

En esas ocasiones Heero solo sonreía y giraba su vista a otra parte, Duo solo suspiraba y comenzaba a fregar los platos.

Sabia que había habido veces en que Heero lo había visto hacer algo que se suponía nunca debería de hacer.

Y esas cosas mas que asustar a Heero lo intrigaban aun mas, por ejemplo esa vez que sin querer Duo dejo que la cucharilla del café revolviera sola... o esa vez en que los girasoles que Heero tenia en el jardín se habían marchitado el los había refrescado con solo tocarlos...cuando Duo se daba cuenta de que Heero había visto algo así se sobresaltaba y terminaba haciendo algún desastre, o el siendo el desastre pues esa vez se echo la regadera con agua que traía para las flores del jardín.

Había algo mas de lo que Heero se había dado cuenta, de repente el jardín había comenzado a tener vida, las flores lucían con mas color y mas aroma, y por supuesto había varias mariposas de colores siempre, aunque las que mas abundaban eran las azules, aunque esto en lugar de molestarlo le gustaba.

Un día amaneció demasiado lluvioso, pero Heero tenia que ir a entregar a la editorial el ultimo libro que había terminado de traducir, le dijo a Duo que lo esperara, no tardaría, aunque por la mirada de Duo se podría decir que el muchacho no estaba muy a gusto con la repentina salida.

-En serio que no tardare- le dijo colocándose el abrigo.

El solo suspiro –esta lluvia no es normal.- le dijo con semblante serio, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos al os ojos, Duo tratando de convencer a Heero con la mirada para que no saliera, y Heero mirando tratando de saber que era lo que le preocupaba a Duo realmente de esa lluvia.

Podía decir que se quedaría en casa, pero no podía posponer esa entrega, además de que se suponía debía entregarlo el mismo para demostrar su responsabilidad para con sus trabajos, no es que necesitara trabajar, su padre había dejado una herencia para permitirle vivir con lujos y sin preocupaciones hasta quizás su propia vejez.. pero era su trabajo, su responsabilidad...

-Esta algo fuerte.. cuídate.. enserio que no tardo...- le dijo finalmente –cuídate- repitió cuando salió abriendo el paraguas y cerro la puerta.

-No te preocupes... no incendiare la casa...-

-_Tu no... ¿pero que tal yo?-_ le pregunto una voz rasposa tras él, Duo se giro rápidamente, mirando con ojos desorbitados al ser frente el, un chico alto y rubio, de ojos color rubí que ahora lo miraban, y a esa perfección de rasgos fríos acompañaba una socarrona sonrisa.

-Tu!- grito Duo con un leve temblor en la voz y alejándose un paso.

-_Te volví a encontrar, mi pequeño tesoro...-_ dijo acercándose a él, levantando su barbilla con dos dedos para que sus ojos chocaran.

-NO!- se escucho el grito del joven resonar, mientras afuera se veía claramente como un incendio comenzaba dentro de la casa.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Los bomberos ya estaban delante de su casa cuando él llegó, el fuego había sido controlado y el denso humo era el único vestigio del incendio, Heero se deshizo rápidamente del jefe de bomberos que le quería dar la causa exacta del incendio, lo mas probable, una fuga de gas.. pero el estaba mas preocupado por una cosa.. por el chico que estaba bajo su custodia.

Adentro todo era humo, ceniza y restos de lo que habían sido muebles y demases... salió al jardín... este estaba intacto, pero aun así lucia sin vida alguna... vio en el suelo algo azul que trataba de revolotear par volver a surcar los cielos, tomo entre sus manos a la pequeña mariposa, y esta de inmediato emprendió el vuelo, para luego posarse en su hombro..

Y como un relámpago lo golpeo la imagen de una antigua casa inmersa en un gran jardín, una casa que estaba demasiado lejos de esa ciudad... una casa que lo llamaba...

-Por que no?...- le dijo a la mariposa que aun continuaba en su hombro, esa mariposa parecía seguirlo a él y a Duo como una especie de mensajero, así que... su corazón le exigía que debía hacerle caso.

Condujo el coche lo que fuero unas dos horas, pero a él le pareció mucho mas tiempo, salió de la ciudad, adentrándose en el bosque, durante un momento fue solo la carretera y árboles lo que vio, mas al cumplirse casi las dos horas y medias de viaje comenzó a divisar un pequeño pueblo, de esos en que todo parece perfecto, pues hasta las casas pintadas de blanco parecían estar perfectamente coordinadas.

Mas que nada esto le dio escalofrió a Heero, por lo que paso de largo, la casa que él buscaba estaba un poco mas apartada de ese pequeño pueblo, dio vuelta en un pedazo del camino para adentrarse, y pronto entre grandes árboles se divisaba una gran casa, que se veía que hacia mucho tiempo había sido abandonada.

Estacionó debajo de unos sauces llorones, los pasos resonaban en la grava con mas intensidad por la soledad del lugar, los escalones crujieron uno a uno mientras el los subía, la puerta de madera ya vieja y vencida estaba semiabierta... entro... y al hacerlo todo cambio completamente...

_Las paredes dejaron de estar viejas y con el papel tapiz casi cayéndose para estar bien pintadas, muebles había en la pieza, adornos, flores en cada mesa que había en la pequeña sala... y el ruido de unos pasos infantiles bajar las escaleras acompañados de unas risas.._

_-Duo ven para cortarte ese cabello, niño!- se escucho una voz femenina y unos pasos que también bajaban a prisa las escaleras._

_-No quiero!- le dijo un niño que entro a la sala; pequeño, no tendría mas de cinco años, tez blanca, el pelo castaño hasta la barbilla y unos hermosos ojos azules._

_-Pero no lo debes de traer tan largo!... a ver.. dame una buena razón para que te lo deje así- le dijo una joven que entro también a la sala, su largo cabello negro caía en cascada sobre su espalda, y unos mechones sobre su pecho, y los ojos azules era obvio de quien los había heredado el pequeñín._

_-Por que quiero tenerlo largo como tu mami!- contesto el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_La mujer solo suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cadera medio sonriendo –ay Duo, pero eres niño...-_

_-Déjalo, Carmen...- a la escena entro una anciana, los años ya la hacían encorvarse –te aseguro que se vera lindo con su cabello largo-_

_-Pero...bien, bien...solo deja te recorto las puntas para que no te crezca disparejo.- dijo al final la mujer mientras sonreía –a veces creo que te tenemos muy consentido mi pequeño Duo...- le dijo tendiéndole los brazos a los que el pequeño acepto gustoso..._

Y tan pronto como esa escena había aparecido en ese cuarto.. todo desapareció con un leve eco de las risas infantiles...

Dio un paso, pero al hacerlo de inmediato se detuvo... ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Si había sido una ilusión ¿por qué lo sintió tan real? Instintivamente había echado un pie hacia atrás, listo para salir de la casa.. pero no.. sabia que ahí estaba Duo, y si tenia que buscarlo en cada habitación de esa casa lo haría...

Respiro profundo, es que ya no sabia que se podía encontrar en ese lugar... visiones, fantasmas, lo que fuera si lo habían inquietado... entro a la puerta que estaba a la derecha de él, una vitrina con platos ya sucios, una pequeña estufa típica del campo, una gran mesa de madera y sillas tiradas había dentro.

Heero recordó que las hermanas habían dicho que Duo había incendiado la casa, pero no había signo de incendio alguno en esa casa, o al menos en los cuartos que había estado... paseo alrededor de la mesa, posando ya al final del recorrido su mano en la vieja madera... y de nuevo todo el paisaje se renovó como si de antiguas memorias quisiera la casa dar a Heero.

_-Vamos Duo, ya es hora de la cena- dijo la anciana que ya había visto antes, colocaba los platos en la mesa, al fondo, abierta estaba una puerta de cristal, al ver la señora que no obtenía la atención del chico salió a buscarlo ella misma._

_Heero no lo dudo ni un instante, siguió a la señora, saliendo a un inmenso jardín, flores, sauces y demás árboles de gran altura, además de enredaderas de diferentes tipos de planta que trepaban por la pared, y ahí en medio estaba Duo, esta vez tendría unos siete años, su pelo ya mas largo casi hasta los hombros lo tenia sujeto en una coleta, su polera de mangas largas blanca y unos pantalones cortos color azul, llevaba algo en las manos... una cesta con varias hojas y pétalos de flores, se acerco a una hortensia de un color azul marino fuerte._

_-y que tenga los ojos de papá...- se escucho que el niño susurro mientras echaba los pétalos de las ultimas flores que había recogido a la cesta._

_-Duo, hijo, ¿qué haces?- pregunto la señora sentándose cerca de Duo en una banca._

_-Un hechizo... ¡lo encontré en tu libro, Nana!- anuncio feliz el niño dándose la vuelta dándole la cara a la señora –es para traer a una persona especial...-_

_-¿Ah si?..- sonrió la señora –pequeño travieso.. no deberías ver ese libro, aun no...- la señora suspiro -¿y como quieres a tu persona especial...?-ya sabia bien de que hechizo se trataba, era uno simple y para nada peligroso..._

_-Será amable...- cogió unos pétalos de margarita y se los mostró. .- me protegerá...- ahora cogió un par de hojas de roble - tendrá el cabello castaño como papá...- cogió unas castañas –tendrá la sonrisa de papá-le mostró ahora unos dientes de león, -los ojos azules como papá- le mostró los pétalos de la hortensia –y sobre todo me amará...- y le enseñó pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas._

_-jajajaja...- la señora rió –entonces tu lo que quieres es a alguien como tu padre, hijo...-_

_-Así es... por que si viene alguien como papá a mí.. mamá será feliz- contesto mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto de recordar, sonrió después –y ella siempre sonreirá... y es significara que será feliz.- abrió los ojos y fue soplando poco a poco dentro de la cesta, todo lo que había en ella empezó a flotar poco a poco, elevándose hasta que se fueron perdiendo en la infinidad del cielo que ya se comenzaba a llenar de estrellas._

Y todo el encanto del jardín que alguna vez tuvo vida desapareció... el sol ya casi caía por completo, por lo que solo pudo observar el despojo de todas las plantas que ya habían muerto por falta de cuidados. Entro de nuevo a la casa ¿hechizos?... bien, ya suponía que Duo podía hacer trucos, algo así como magia.. pero...ya hablar de hechizos y todo eso estaba hablando de magia... verdadera magia...

Se quedo parado en la puerta de la cocina, con la mano en la frente, para después deslizarla sobre el cabello, debía seguir buscando... Duo ahora era su responsabilidad... además, de que realmente le preocupaba como estaría Duo...

De pronto se quedo mirando la puerta que estaba precisamente enfrente de él, esa puerta parecía en verdad haber sido quemada con anterioridad... pero el fuego no había pasado de ahí, ni siquiera la pared de fuera de la puerta tenia signos de humo o algo semejante.

Al dar un paso de nuevo la casa cobro vida... ¡demonios! Cuanto daría por saber cuando iban a pasar esos extraños extractos recuerdos fantasmales...

_La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, entrando Duo ya ahora de diez años, su pelo caía en su hombro sujeto en una trenza evidentemente mas largo, reía y sujetaba un frasco con varias luciérnagas dentro, lo seguía su abuela, batallando un poco para seguirle el ritmo al hiperactivo niño._

_De pronto se escucho el grito angustiante de la madre de Duo salir de esa habitación –¡¡¡NANA! ¡¡¡¡NO DEJES ENTRAR A DUO.. LLÉVATELO.. LLÉVATELO LEJOS!- grito con dolor, parecía que le costaba gritar esas palabras._

_-¿mami?-el chico dejo caer el frasco al escuchar a su madre suplicar que lo llevaran lejos de aquella forma pero su abuela lo agarro con ambos brazos._

_-No mi niño... vámonos...-_

_-Pero Nana! Algo le paso a mi mami!-_

_-No... mi niño.. no- a la anciana también le costaba hablar pues la voz se le quebraba... sabia que debía ir a ayudar a Carmen.. pero era mas indispensable cuidar del pequeño..._

_Heero fue el que no lo dudo, fue hasta la puerta y justo iba a agarrar la perilla se dio cuenta que esta no existía para él, era una ilusión que solo podía ver, así que solo hizo lo que le quedaba hacer: entro a la habitación._

_Dentro pudo ver a la madre de Duo frente a frente a un chico que no tendría mas de 17 años, su cabello rubio caía en su frente, y sus ojos miraban con odio y frialdad a la mujer._

_-Sabes que hiciste mal Carmen... eso que llamas hijo, no debió existir jamás.. has creado una raza poderosa...-_

_La mujer sólo sonrió -¿y eso es lo que te molesta Jeliel?... que he creado a alguien que te puede superar.. que he creado por fin a algo que le temes?...-_

_-Calla!- alzo su mano y de ella salieron llamas que tocaron a la mujer, mas esta se cubrió con sus brazos y las llamas parecieron pasar de largo. Pero se veía claramente que eso le había costado energía pues su respiración se agito tras esto... mas su mirada no perdió su decisión._

_-Matare a ese maldito engredo... hijo de una hada y un mago...- el joven rubio hizo una cara de asco –eso esta prohibido... no solo por mi.. si no por los de tu raza también!...-_

_-Es mi niño! No dejare que le hagan daño!- grito soltando unas lagrimas –no me importa las reglas de mi clan... como a Cassiel tampoco le importo!...-_

_Los ojos rojos del chico miraron con ironía a Carmen, sonriendo -¿y como termino ese imbécil mago?... muerto... aunque tienes razón.. lo mío nada tiene que ver con que hayas roto reglas o no... has creado algo precioso para mí.. pero la cosa esta en que me sirve mas muerto...-_

_Carmen miro alarmada al demonio –¿a... a que te refieres, Jeliel...?-_

_-Los ojos de Cassiel me dieron poder.. los tuyos sin dudas los aumentaran...- se acerco a la mujer que parecía estar paralizada, y así era, Heero pudo ver como su cuerpo era sujeto por unos finos hilos que terminaban en la mano de Jeliel. –y los de tu hijo me harán invencible...-_

_-No... no lo harás.. Duo aun ni siquiera despierta su poder...-_

_-Oh..- hizo como si le diera lastima eso –pero algún día lo hará...- sonrió –lastima que no puedas ver el día en que le arranque los ojos a tu hijo...-_

_Heero vio en cámara lenta como un hilo se enredaba en el cuello de la mujer, y como Jeliel apretaba el puño, apretando con esto el agarre del hilo._

_-MAMI!- se escucho que Duo grito y que la puerta se abría._

"_¡No!" Pensó Heero, Duo no debía ver esto, Duo no debía..._

_Pero fue demasiado tarde... Duo se quedo parado, sintiendo como algo cálido caía en su rostro y en su ropa... miró al suelo al sentir que algo había rodado y parado en sus pies... ahogo un grito de horror y de dolor cuando vio como la cabeza de su madre estaba en el suelo... con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y bañada en sangre._

_-Ma...- las pupilas del pequeño se dilataron –ma..má...- el azul del iris comenzó a convertirse en amatista... el chico rubio miraba con una sonrisa de deleite al pequeño mientras en su mano sujetaba un par de hermosos zafiros._

_Entonces los ojos violetas miraron con furia a Jeliel... la mirada dura y fría no parecía la de un niño... Duo alzo ambas manos hacia el chico y unas llamas salieron... pero Jeliel fue más rápido esquivando el ataque mientras decía –pronto será tu turno.. mi pequeño tesoro...- _

_Pero de nuevo Duo ataco y esta vez las llamas de un vivo color azul tocaron a Jeliel, haciendo que este soltara un gemido mientras desaparecía, tal parecía que Duo había ganado esa batalla._

_Mas el pequeño cuerpo desfalleció al perder toda la energía... _

_La escena desapareció ante los ojos de Duo, pero no volvió a ser la casa destruida... no... al salir a la sala se encontró con la Nana sentada en una mecedora, abrazando a Duo quien no lloraba, ni hacia nada.. y eso era lo que parecía angustiar mas a la abuela..._

_Heero se fijo en los ojos de Duo que miraban a la nada... ya no eran azules... eran amatistas... notó entonces los labios de la anciana que aunque no decían nada en voz alta formaban claramente la oración "sus ojos azules mezclados con el rojo de la sangre de su madre... amatista.. el color del dolor..."_

Ahora si toda esa escena desapareció... Heero sintió el frió viento del mes colarse por los vidrios rotos de la ventanas... pero no hizo el menor intento de cubrirse o incluso de que tuviera en verdad frió... el negro manto de la noche ya cubría por completo la casa... pero sus ojos no intentaban acostumbrarse a la oscuridad...

Una horripilante verdad le había sido revelada, Duo no había provocado ninguna de esas muertes... había sido el sujeto al que la madre de Duo llamo Jeliel, apretó los puños desesperado, ahora mas que nunca debía de encontrar a Duo, ¡estaba en peligro! Recorrió la casa, con la esperanza de que más pasajes le fueran revelados, pero nada, ni siquiera aquella mariposa azul hacia su aparición..

+-+-+-+-+–+-


	3. Wish 3

8

† **_IT´S NOT LIKE OTHER FAIRY TALE †_**

_**All the love you put out will return to you (todo el amor que diste regresará a ti)**_

Wish 3

Estaba acorrucado en un rincón del oscuro cuarto, el pequeño cuarto que en su infancia era usado para jugar al escondite se había convertido en ese momento en su refugio, se abrazo mas a sus piernas, esos ojos rojos... lo había visto... dijo que él había logrado mantenerlo alejado por mas de seis años...

El mismo sujeto había matado a su abuela... cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar la imagen de su abuela... sangre derramada por todo el cuarto... sus ojos vacíos...

Su abuela después de la muerte de su madre lo había mantenido en esa casa, ya ni siquiera lo dejaba salir del jardín, y en parte le agradecía que no lo dejara hacerlo, la gente del pueblo lo acusaba de haber matado a su madre.. lo acusaban de ser de mal agüero... de traer la desgracia... Duo comprobó que era verdad cuando vio morir a su Nana para que él se salvara... ¿acaso valía tanto su vida? ¿o que era de él que valía tanto?...

Y después de la muerte de Nana fue a parar a ese hospital, estaba al menos calmado, ahí Jeliel no lo encontraría... deseaba en el alma que eso terminara... deseaba en el alma que Jeliel se olvidara de él.. que ahí no lo encontrara... pero de nada valieron sus deseos... Jeliel lo encontró... tuvo pánico.. tuvo miedo.. esos ojos rojos lo aterrorizaban, pues le recordaban la sangre derramada, la sangre de su familia.

A veces sentía esa necesidad de ser rescatado de todo eso, de ser rescatado de la propia magia que había heredado. Y entonces llegó Heero... supo quien era... le recordó al hombre de la fotografía, a su padre... y también recordó el hechizo que hizo de pequeño, el había echo que Heero fuera hasta él... que hiciera lo que hizo por él... todo eso era por el hechizo... pero aun así le hacia sentirse bien, el tenia algo que lo hacia sentirse seguro...

La casa de Heero seguramente quedo hecha cenizas cuando hizo ese ataque para defenderse.. pero en verdad.. en verdad no quería ser atrapado por Jeliel, si antes quería que todo terminara con su muerte, ahora era lo que menos deseaba.

-_ah mi tesoro.. si que te gusta esconderte..-_ las pisadas de alguien entrar de repente, mas no rápidamente al cuarto lo hicieron levantar la vista.

-pero siempre me encontraras ¿no?... ya me lo dijiste...- contestó con voz sin sentimiento alguno, mirándolo como se miraría una mancha de agua en el vidrio, con esa misma indiferencia.

_-sabes muy bien tu lugar en mis planes_ – contestó el rubio acercándose a Duo, se había levantado y recargado en la pared, - _por lo visto en verdad ya quieres morir_ – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Si con eso hago que me dejes de seguir...- cerró los ojos al sentir como la mano de Jeliel se cerraba en su garganta...

_-es gracioso... hijo de un mago y un hada... viviendo entre la magia... cualquiera pensaría que estas viviendo un cuento de hadas.. un cuento de hadas maldito..._- al sonreír mostró unos dientes filosos... era curioso como uno pensaría que al ser rojos sus ojos reflejarían calor pero no era así, reflejaban una frialdad impresionante.

-unnhhg..- aunque Duo quisiera contestar, el agarre a su garganta se lo impediría, ya veía algo borroso a Jeliel.

_-y también cualquiera diría que en ese cuento de hadas tu eres la doncella en peligro, así que en cualquier momento debe venir tu príncipe en su corcel blanco a rescatarte, oh pero que digo, si tu no eres una doncella... no puedes tener príncipe...-_

Por alguna razón u otra al escuchar eso la imagen del rostro de Heero se formo en su mente, no.. que mejor el ni fuera ahí... por que era cierto, vivía en un cuento de hadas maldito, pero ni el era la doncella, ni Heero estaba obligado a ser el príncipe aun ignorando si había un hechizo de por medio o no.

Poco a poco su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo, aun siendo sujetado por su garganta...sin quererlo, y sin saber muy bien el por que unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sintió una asquerosa lengua pasar por ella.

_-hazlo... llora.. así le darás una mayor belleza a mis tesoros_,-

Algo los sobresalto a ambos, el sonido de la hierba crujir bajo las pisadas de alguien, pero esto no perturbo a Jeliel, al contrario, hasta pareció que le complació.

_-los ojos de un humano no son especiales.. pero me gusta el color de ojos de ese chico que te acompañaba en ese extraño hospital.. ¿te gustaría ver como le saco los ojos?_-

La mano de Duo sujeto la muñeca de la mano que lo sujetaba por su cuello –no te atrevas..- logro susurrar.

_-Ja, supongo que tu me lo impedirás- _

La puerta se abrió nuevamente de golpe, entrando Heero ahí, vio a Duo y por solo un momento sonrió –Duo ahí estas!..- que diferentes sonaban esas palabras por alguien a quien verdaderamente le preocupaba, Heero no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo sobre Jeliel para tratar que dejara de agarrar a Duo, magia o no, no le importaba, le importaba que Duo estuviera a salvo...

-Duo escapa!- grito Heero antes de ser lanzado por Jeliel y chocar contra la pared haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

-Heero!- gimió Duo, ¿qué acaso él debía de presenciar todas las muertes de los seres que quería?...

_-¿lo quieres Duo?-_ le pregunto el rubio con voz socarrona mientras se acercaba a Heero y agarraba su cabello para elevar con una mano su cara, la otra mano la acerco peligrosamente a su rostro _–entonces adoraras ver como sus ojos se convierten en gemas...-_

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito Duo con todas sus fuerzas, movió su brazo como si quisiera apartar a Jeliel aun sin tocarlo, y para sorpresa de si mismo y del demonio lo consiguió, Jeliel fue aventado como hacia unos momentos Heero lo había sido, pero el chico rubio no quedo inconsciente.

-vaya.. si que tienes fuerza...- dijo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.

-Tal vez si este condenado a vivir en un cuento de hadas maldito...- le dijo apretando los puños, levanto lentamente una mano hacia Jeliel. –pero no permitiré que Heero salga lastimado solo por una estúpida conexión del destino que hice de pequeño- lanzo fuego azul hacia Jeliel, que aun estaba algo atontado por el golpe y lo recibió de lleno.

-con eso no me vencerás...- le advirtió Jeliel, aventó una ráfaga de viento haciendo que Duo chocara de espaldas contra la pared con un sonido sordo, el cuerpo de Duo cayo, mas el chico se levanto con los brazos, jadeando y mirando con dificultad a Jeliel, ¿qué podría hacer?... no sabia muchos hechizos... mas sin embargo se paro.

Su respiración se agitaba, tal vez por la adrenalina, tal vez por el sentido de supervivencia...

-_Je... sabia que aun no dominabas los poderes..-_ le dijo muy seguro de si mismo, mientras entre sus dedos aparecían pequeñas dagas de un color naranja fuerte, se las lanzo a Duo, por poco las esquivo, mas una dio en su hombro y otra en su pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sus jadeos para respirar todo el aire que pudiera se escuchaban, instintivamente su mirada choco en Heero, quien aun estaba inconsciente recargo en la pared... no podía permitirse que el saliera lastimado en esa batalla que no era suya.

-Eh negado mis poderes estos años para evitar que tu vinieras tras de mi... y si.. no soy la doncella en peligro...- los ojos amatista asemejaban tanto a los que Jeliel había visto hacia seis años – y tal vez tampoco pueda tener un príncipe que me rescate... por que no lo necesito...- de nuevo el fuego azul apareció en su mano, apoyándose en la pared para lograr levantarse, lanzó la bola de fuego que se había formado en su palma, aventando con esto a Jeliel contra la pared. Se noto que el golpe fue hecho con fuerza pues la pared sufrió daño al contacto del cuerpo del demonio.

Jeliel respiraba nervioso, Duo estaba tomando control de sus poderes, se estaba revelando! Cosa que no había echo en sus anteriores encuentros... lo miro pero de pronto toda su visión se volvió roja, un hilillo de sangre recorría por su frente.

En un desesperado y ultimo intento de salvación paso por la mente de Jeliel el atacar a Heero, sin dejar de mirar a Duo para que este no sospechara nada empezó a hacer en el suelo un extraño símbolo.

Una extraña vibración se sintió en el suelo, Duo se giro para ver a Heero, pequeñas dagas de metal salían del suelo, en un camino recto hacia Heero.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron ante el sorpresivo ataque, -Heero!..- no podía salir.. no podía permitir... pero para sorpresa de ambos las dagas formaron un circulo alrededor del chico, como si un escudo estuviera alrededor de él.

Respiro tranquilo al ver esto, mas el demonio no opino igual... –_rayos.._ "_lo esta protegiendo aun si saber"-_

-Ya no te dejare matar a mis seres queridos...- hablo con voz desganada.. en parte por que su energía ya no daba para mas... levanto la otra mano, Jeliel vio con horror como esos pequeños copos de nieve se pegaban a el, convirtiendo poco a poco su cuerpo en hielo sólido...

Duo se detuvo frente Jeliel, quien parecía una hermosa escultura de hielo, de la nada apareció en su mano una espada de color azul y con ella corto a la mitad al Jeliel de hielo...

Cayo al suelo... respirando con dificultad... había usado magia que nunca pensó que podía usar.. solo había hecho lo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera... se sentía mareado.. pero la pesadilla, su pesadilla había terminado... la muerte de su familia había sido vengada... miro hacia donde Heero estaba, aun inconsciente, fue hasta a él en cuclillas, dudaba que pudiera levantarse...

-¿Heero?- pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de él... pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco un poco mas, posando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, su corazón latía normal, que bueno, al menos podía estar seguro que Heero seguía vivo..

Una mano se poso en su cabeza de repente, acercándolo aun más a ese cálido pecho -¿estas bien tu?- pregunto con voz débil Heero, apenas había recuperado la conciencia al sentir el menudo y cálido cuerpo de Duo junto a él.

-Perdona, fue mi culpa... no te debiste de involucrar en esto.. si no hubiera hecho ese estúpido hechizo de pequeño...-

-Sssh..Duo...- le dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Duo, este lo miro asombrado - si... si yo quiero ser tu príncipe... tu déjame serlo...- le dijo mientras le sonreía, acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Duo para después tomar su barbilla y acercarse a sus labios.

Estaban en una pose un tanto extraña... Duo sentando entre las piernas de Heero, quien ahora lo besaba lenta y dulcemente.

Se pegaba al cuerpo de Heero buscando su calor y protección... la mano de quien ahora lo besaba paso por su cintura, haciendo posible ese acercamiento que él deseaba, la mano hermana se fue colando por la polera, haciendo contacto con la suave piel, provocando con esto que el chico de ojos amatista se sobresaltara.

Miró a los ojos a Heero, quien le dijo con la mirada que estaba bien... que lo que él deseara que pasará en ese momento estaba bien... por su parte como respuesta Duo solo volvió a besarlo, esta vez abriendo un poco sus labios, sintiendo la suave y cálida lengua de Heero entrar a su boca, explorando cada rincón de esta.

No sabia muy bien que hacer... eso lo supo Heero, pues los tímidos e inexpertos besos que le daba Duo le dio una idea... aunque no le molestaba... de hecho, era la inocencia que proyectaba Duo lo que lo había enganchado a él... para el no existía mayor hechizo que el que se formo al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con la delgada figura del chico.. con esos ojos amatista que guardaban tantos misterios, y que hoy por fin conocía todos... así que el guiaría toda la situación.

Sus manos recorrían ansiosas la tersa piel del chico de ojos amatista... subiendo la polera para quitarla, pronto sus dedos recorrieron el camino de su hombro a su cuello, para terminar con un beso...

La cara de Duo no podía estar más sonrojada... y su respiración menos agitada.. ya nada tenia que ver con que sentía que su energía se terminaba, no.. ahora sentía una explosión en su pecho que iba recorriendo poco a poco cada centímetro de su cuerpo...

Se estremeció aun más cuando sintió el desnudo torso de Heero abrazarle, no se había dado cuenta cuando el joven se había quitado la camisa... pero se fijo que Heero acariciaba su hombro, hizo una mueca de dolor... ahí claramente se veía el corte que Jeliel había echo...

Heero rasgo su camisa y vendo con ella la herida. –no me dolía..- le dijo Duo medio sonriendo... él sabía que él solo se podía curar...

-Duo...- imitó un tono de regaño -¿en que quedamos?...-

Duo solo sonrió, y Heero lo fue recostando en el suelo, su cabello quedo desparramado, y sus ojos brillaban aun mas entre la oscuridad, en verdad que si parecían un par de gemas.

Su mano acarició su mejilla, recorriendo un camino hasta abajo, deteniéndose en el borde del pantalón... la respiración agitada de Duo era lo que se escuchaba en el solitario ambiente, sus labios buscaron nuevamente los de Duo, ese sabor tan dulce jamás lo había probado antes.

Mientras le besaba no dejaba de dar esas tiernas caricias a la mejilla de Duo, tan suave... su otra mano quitaba el pantalón del chico, junto a la ropa interior, sintió de nuevo el estremecimiento de Duo al sentirse desnudo.. por lo que el también termino de desnudarse... acostándose encima del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza, demostrando y diciendo en un abrazo todo lo que le quería... todo lo que le protegería... todo lo que lo amaba.

Y eso fue lo que sintió Duo al estar sumergido en ese abrazo, al sentir el aroma de Heero... de Heero, aquel a quien espero.. aquel a quien conjuro... aquel al que el destino le tenia preparado conocer...

Sus cálidos labios recorrían su cuello, el solo acariciaba la espalda de Heero con sus finos dedos... y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, provocando con esto un ligero roce de sus intimidades... Heero se fijo que las mejillas de Duo estaban cada vez mas pintadas de un leve tono carmín.

Sonrío y dio un beso en cada mejilla, dando un beso hasta que se topo de nuevo con esos labios que se negaba a dejar de probar. Pero nuevamente sus labios fueron bajando, a su cuello, a su pecho.. a su vientre... sintiendo como el cuerpo de Duo se agitaba conforme el avanzaba con sus caricias.

-sssh... todo esta bien- volvió a decirle en el oído, mientras su mano atrapaba el miembro semidormido del de ojos amatista.

Un gemido escapo de los labios, al sentir la caricia tan intima, los dedos tomaron con fuerza el miembro, masajeándolo de arriba abajo, a veces acariciando con el dedo pulgar el glande, esparciendo el pre-semen por todo el miembro, facilitando con esto la masturbación.

Duo echo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo ardía completamente... y a cada segundo la sensación aumentaba en lugar de disminuir. Así mismo sus jadeos aumentaban de intensidad...

Heero llevo los dedos aun cubiertos del liquido pre-seminal hacia la entrada del chico, donde metió poco a poco un dedo... observando como Duo arqueaba un poco la espalda y soltaba un pequeño suspiro... movió en forma circular el dedo, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Se tendió encima de su cuerpo una vez mas, sin sacar sus dígitos de la entrada del hermoso chico, acariciando con su propia respiración el cuello del chico, quería demostrarle a Duo que no le haría ningún daño, mas un pequeño susurro que salió de los labios del chico de ojos violetas lleno totalmente de deseo le quito la duda de si debía o no proseguir. –sigue...- salieron las palabras mezcladas con un ligero suspiro cuando los dedos de Heero se movieron aun mas dentro de su cuerpo.

Besando sus mejillas para bajar hacia sus labios abrió un poco mas las piernas de Duo, colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada, metiéndolo poco a poco, sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba un poco, le acaricio el cabello, y besándole la oreja le susurro después –ten calma... no te lastimare...-

El solo sonrió y lo miro... –lo sé...- le dijo calmado abrazándolo de repente, Heero dio un empujón mas a su cadera, estando ya casi completamente dentro de la estrecha entrada de Duo. Los finos dedos del chico rozaban su espalda, provocándole miles de descargas eléctricas por toda su columna, de una estocada final termino de entrar en él, quedándose quieto.

Su boca estaba muy cerca de la del chico, y podía constatar por la respiración de este que sentía dolor de sentirlo dentro, mas este lo abrazaba de tal forma, aferrándose a su cuerpo que aunque Heero hubiera querido apartarse, ese abrazo tan intenso no se lo hubiera permitido.

Su cadera comenzó un vaivén que pronto la pelvis del chico de ojos violetas siguió, aumentando sus suspiros, hasta que estos se convirtieron en gemidos, y estos a su vez en jadeos... el propio movimiento de Heero sobre Duo provocaba que su vientre masajeara el miembro despierto del chico, todo eso sumado a que Heero le estaba haciendo sentir sensaciones jamás experimentadas moviéndose dentro de él lo tenían demasiado excitado..

Su cuerpo sudaba, y el se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Heero, besando sus labios y de vez en cuando los hombros, como antes el mismo Heero lo había besado a él.

De pronto sintió una oleada que le invadió todo el cuerpo, para después centrarse en su cadera y explotar en un orgasmo acompañado de un profundo suspiro, tiempo después sintió que algo tibio llenaba su ser... y Heero se desplomo sobre el, sonriéndole y después dándole un beso en la frente, para depositar otro en la nariz y finalmente uno mas en la boca.

La mirada azul y la violeta se miraron por un largo tiempo, para después Duo, sonrojado totalmente decir –Te amo... Heero... pero tu.. el.. hechi..- pero Heero lo calló con un beso.

-No hay hechizo en mi de por medio... al menos que fuera el hechizo que tus ojos hicieran en mi la primer vez que te vi... y si así fue... le echo la culpa al hechizo de cupido que me enamoro de ti...-

Duo sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, Heero le acomodo su cabeza en su pecho para acariciar después el largo cabello... sin saber a que horas ambos se quedaron dormido.

La luz de la luna bañaba sus figuras, el delgado cuerpo de Duo tapado por la chamarra de Heero, y Heero siendo tapado por el cuerpo de Duo y por algo de su cabello que caía sobre él, el chico seguía con la cabeza en su pecho, pero ahora lo abrazaba...

Una figura se vio entre las sombras... Jeliel no había quedado atrapado en el hielo como le hizo creer a Duo, solo había congelado a una copia de él, aun así, el demonio estaba bastante herido, pero se llevaría esas dos joyas, esas dos amatista, costara lo que costara...

Mas cuando se iba acercando a los dos amantes, unos ojos azules le miraron con odio... pudo constatar que los labios del dueño de esos ojos le murmuraron "no le harás ningún daño mientras yo lo proteja..." y una ráfaga dorada salía del lugar donde ambos chicos dormían llego a él... desintegrándolo por completo.,

Heero miro hacia donde habían quedado las cenizas del demonio, ni idea tenia de cómo había logrado hacer eso, solo quería proteger a Duo... y aparentemente lo había logrado.. suspiro y acaricio la mejilla del chico dándole un beso en la frente...

"_**Él me protegerá.. y sobre todo.. me amará"**_

_Por que si quieres tener tu final feliz... debes buscarlo tu mismo... la vida no es un cuento de hadas, pero tampoco una pesadilla... eso depende de ti... y tal vez... cuando encuentres el amor... veas lo mágica que puede ser la vida... por que... ¿qué es el amor si no el mas maravilloso y embriagante hechizo del mundo?_

Owari +

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


End file.
